


A Vampire's True Desire

by SeleneLaufeyson



Series: The Arcana Vampire Stories [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Julian Devorak, Dildo Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Vampires, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLaufeyson/pseuds/SeleneLaufeyson
Summary: Julian stumbles across a Vampire and ends up offering her shelter at his place, and food. He's not too surprised to find that getting bitten is a huge turn-on for him, and his new Vampire friend is more than happy to indulge him.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Arcana Vampire Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987468
Kudos: 10





	A Vampire's True Desire

Julian was working late in his office trying to find his missing leeches when his assistant dragged in a body. 

“A few people saw her pass out on the street,” he lifted her onto the examination table with great effort; he was a very small individual. “I have to go though, it’s dark out and my mother is making dinner,” he shrugged and walked out. Julian sighed and pondered why he hired such a young and incompetent assistant. He walked over to her body and did a quick examination.

“Of course he’d drag in a dead body without realizing it was dead,” he double checked to make sure she was dead before going into the other room to find his notebook. When he walked back into the room, the body was gone. “Well shit,” he glanced around nervously. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around tightly his neck from behind and a blade was poking at his back.

“Where the hell am I and how did I get here?” a female voice asked from behind. He gulped.

“I’m the local Doctor and you’re in my office. My assistant said you passed out on the street and brought you in,” he tried to speak calmly but was extremely nervous. After a moment of silence, she released him and stepped back. He turned around and was surprised to see she had red eyes. “You were dead? Or at least I thought you were.”

“I am,” she glanced over him and raised her dagger threateningly, “And you’re not going to tell anyone.”

“Nope I would never,” he shook his head rapidly. She lowered the dagger and leaned against the wall, looking faint. “Are you ok? I’m not a necromancer but I am a Doctor so maybe I could help…” She looked much more alive than she did moments ago, but still pale. She was also extremely attractive, which was giving Julian mixed emotions about the situation.

“I just need to eat.” He noticed something odd when she spoke this time.

“Do-do you have, fangs…?” She bared her teeth for him to fully see her fangs and he stumbled back slightly. “So, I take it I can’t offer you any bread…?” She raised an eyebrow and huffed amused.

“Unfortunately no. You got any other bodies in here? Or some spare blood?” 

“I have blood but you can’t have all of it,” he swallowed. “It’s fresh too…” he slipped off his glove and shakily held his wrist out. She took a step forward and he took one back, bumping into the table she had previously been on.

“You seem reluctant,” she chuckled.

“I um, yea but not for the reasons you think…” She took another step forward and gently grabbed his wrist. 

“What’s your name?”

“Julian. Yours?”

“Selene,” she closed the gap between them and raised his wrist to her mouth. “What do you know about Vampires, Julian?”

“I was told tales as a child, not sure what’s the truth though,” he glanced at her teeth. 

“Ah, well you know what we eat. And we can smell hormones that a human is putting off; so I know exactly why you’re reluctant my dear Julian,” she smirked deviously. Before he could respond she bit into his wrist. He gasped and did everything in his power to keep his head from rolling back. She drank enough to make it through the night and released him. She licked the wound so it would heal and stepped back. He cleared his throat and released the grip he didn’t know he had on the table.

“Um, feeling better?”

“I am,” she chuckled softly, “I like you Julian. I haven’t met a decent human in a while.”

“My sister’s not too bad either, if you’re looking to meet other decent humans.”

“I’m mainly looking for food sources but I appreciate the offer. I should be off, need to find a place to get some rest since I’m fairly underfed right now.”

“Do you need more?” he asked, concerned, “You can have more, I don’t want you passing out again. Or you can stay at my place! I just got it, it’s kinda messy and only has one bed but you can have it and I’ll sleep on the floor!” he spoke rapidly. She chuckled and lightly grabbed his shoulders.

“Breath Julian, breath. I only took enough to make it for maybe a day, I can’t take more than that from such a kind individual. I wouldn’t want to put you out, I assure you I can sleep on the floor with a pillow.” She released him and smiled softly. 

“We can, um, it’s a large bed, maybe we can figure something out,” he glanced to the ground. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” she reached out and gently took his hand in hers. “Shall we go?”

“Oh yea just, this way,” he squeezed her hand and led her to his new home. 

* * *

Julian gave her some spare clothes and they decided the bed was big enough for both of them. However, he couldn’t stop fidgeting. 

“Julian,” she rolled onto her side to face him, “What’s wrong? If this is making you uncomfortable I can always sleep on the floor.” He rolled onto his side as well.

“No, no it’s not that. I just, I’m worried about you. You need to eat more,” he sounded genuinely worried about her. 

“Julian-”

“You can have more, please,” there was a hint of desperation in his voice. She sighed and brushed his cheek lightly.

“If you want me to bite you Julian, just ask,” she spoke softly. 

“Bite me, please…” he whispered out. Her fangs popped out and she quickly moved to bite his neck, gently holding his head with one hand. He gasped and shut his eyes, holding back a moan. He wrapped his arms around her and she lightly ran her other hand down his chest. 

She released him but quickly moved to bite slightly lower, which broke him. He let out a moan and gripped the back of her shirt, his breathing getting heavy. She smirked and quickly rolled him onto his back, pinning his arms above his head with one hand and sliding the other down the buttons of his shirt. She sat up to look at him with a devious smirk. He bit his lip and his eyes were filled with lust.

“What do you want, my dear Julian,” she asked softly. She licked her lips and slid back to sit on the rather large bulge in his pants. 

“You…”

“Mmmm,” she leaned down and licked her first bite, “That’s not specific…” She rolled her hips against his bulge, causing him to buck and moan. She gripped his wrists tightly and he moaned again. “You’re one kinky little bastard, aren’t you?” He bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically.

“Middle drawer...nightstand,” he nodded to the nightstand next to the bed. She released her grip on him and opened the drawer.

“Well, well, well, look at all your toys,” she lowered her voice. She pulled out a red, silky rope and dangled it above his head. “Poor baby, when was the last time someone tied you up?

“Too long…”

“Mmm I figured,” she smirked. She tied his wrists together, then to the headboard, tight enough that they’d leave a mark if he resisted them. She then moved to unbutton his shirt, kissing and biting down his chest until she reached the hem of his pants. He bucked up and she pinned his legs down. “If you misbehave I’ll have to punish you.”

“Punish me, please...I’ve been so bad...I need to be punished…” he whispered out. She chuckled deviously and ripped his pants off. He wasn’t wearing any underwear and she licked his balls. He moaned and tried to buck but her grip on his legs returned. 

“You’ve been very bad.” She moved and bit into his thigh, causing him to let out a loud groan. She hummed and sat up, slipping off her shirt and moving her bra straps so they were falling down to tease him. “It must kill you to be unable to touch me…” she slid her hand up her body. He whined and grasped at the air.

“Please…”

“Please what?” she bit her lip and grabbed her left breast, giving it a teasing squeeze. Precum was dripping down his dick and he felt like he was going to cum just from looking at her.

“I want to touch…I want to touch you...I need to feel you...please,” he gasped out. 

“Oh darling, I don’t know that you do,” she leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. He tugged against the rope and tried to buck up. He needed physical contact desperately. 

“I do...I need to touch you...I fucking need you,” he whined. She traced his lips with her thumb and gently opened his mouth.

“Mmm, well if you’re that desperate.” She sat up and climbed off him, slipping her bottoms and underwear off. She climbed back on top of him and gripped his hair firmly, whispering into his ear. “If you get too eager I’ll move away, understand?” she nipped as his ear.

“Yes…”

“Good.” She sat up and moved to position herself over his face. Legs spread and one hand gripping the headboard, she lowered herself just enough for him to taste. He flicked his tongue out and was barely able to touch her. She smirked and lowered some more, enough that he could lick all around her clit. She gripped his hair with her other hand as a warning to behave. He moaned and slowly moved his tongue all around, flicking in areas he knew were sensitive. She lowered herself a tad more and he slipped his tongue inside her. She gasped but allowed it, pleasantly surprised at how gifted he was with his tongue. He moved it in and out quickly, flicking it over her clit every time. She moaned and began to move with his tongue. Eager, he placed his mouth over her and she yanked his head back. 

“I’m sorry…” he whispered out, “I was bad…” 

“Too eager my dear,” she sighed and moved his head back in place. He moaned and went back to tongue fucking her. She gasped and moaned, allowing him to lick as he pleased. Her grip tightened on the headboard and she bit her lip. She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of making her cum that quickly though, so she lifted herself off his mouth. He whined as she moved back to sit on his stomach with a smirk.

She looked at the open drawer and pulled out his favorite toy: a somewhat rubbery dildo. His eyes widened slightly as he watched her examine it.

“That’s…”

“For fun?” she winked. She moved back slightly and slid herself over his dick. He groaned and threw his head back at the sensation. As she did this, she took the dildo in her mouth and covered it in saliva. He looked up at her and whined, thinking she was going to fuck him with it. She popped it out of her mouth and slid forward, just out of reach of his dick. His eyes darted between his dick and her dripping wet pussy. 

With a smirk she sat up a bit, moved the dildo onto his stomach underneath her, and lowered herself onto it. She moaned loudly and he tugged at the ropes desperately. She slid off it and lowered herself again, slowly beginning to fuck herself on it. Julian felt like he was going to explode, his dick twitching desperately against him. She smirked and closed her eyes, lowering herself on it more with each thrust until it was fully inside her. She groaned as it hit her g-spot and began riding it harder, one hand holding it against his stomach, the other tugging her bra off. 

Julian was losing his mind. He whined and moaned as he watched her fuck herself on his dildo. With a few more thrusts, she moaned his name loudly and came. She slid it out of her and looked down at the man below her. His eyes filled with lust and desperation, his mouth slightly agape, sweat rolling down his forehead. It was a beautiful sight.

“Spread your legs,” she commanded. He gulped and did as he was told. She moved to sit between his legs and traced the tip of the dildo at his entrance. “Do you want to be fucked, dear Julian?” she asked softly. He moaned and nodded. She moved his legs so they were pushed back and splayed out. She traced the tip again against him and pushed lightly, but pulled away. “Beg for it.”

“Please fuck me...fuck me hard with my dildo...I want to cum so badly…” he whined. She gripped one of his thighs and began teasing him with the dildo. Pushing the tip in ever so slightly before pulling it away.

“Can you take it raw, dear Julian? Or does my little kinky bastard need prep?”

“Give it to me,” he practically growled out. With a smirk, she pushed the dildo into him. He gasped and threw his head back, adjusting to the sensation and the feeling of being filled. He did this to himself fairly often. She allowed him a moment to get used to it before pulling it out and shoving it back in. 

“You’re such a little slut,” she said as she began pumping the dildo into him at a regular pace. He moaned louder with each pump, and practically yelled once she hit his prostate.

“Yes...fuck me...harder...please…” he began mutter gibberish as she aimed and hit his prostate with each thrust. He shut his eyes and tugged at the rope. She moved it faster and released his thigh, grabbing his dick instead and pumping along with her thrusting. He moaned/yelled with a few pumps before cumming hard onto his stomach. 

She pulled the dildo out slowly and moved to lick everything up. He whined as she did this, his entire body feeling overwhelmingly sensitive. She kissed her way up his body and untied his wrists; they were slightly bruised from all of his tugging. He opened his eyes and kissed her passionately. She smirked and sat up slightly.

“You have five minutes,” she winked. He bit his lip and could already feel himself getting hard again, much to his surprise. 

“I won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” he sighed.

“That’s the idea,” she smirked and kissed his cheek. She reached for the dildo and lightly slapped it against his thigh. “I’m going to ride you while you ride this,” she slid it up his body and traced his lips with the tip. He opened his mouth but she moved it away, sitting up and examining his body.

“Am I allowed to touch you now…?” he asked. 

“Only because you asked nicely,” she smirked. He sat up and slid his hands up her thighs, rubbing circles on her hips as he kissed her neck softly. “You’re surprisingly tender for someone who likes to be tied down.”

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises,” he bit her neck softly and moved his hands up her body. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them gently, running his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair. She adjusted herself to rub against his dick. He moaned and was fully hard within moments. 

“Mmmm someone’s excited,” she smirked and bit his neck.

“Fuck please….” he took the dildo from her and and moved it behind him, “I can’t wait any longer.”

“Go ahead then,” she licked her new bite, “Insert it, then you can finger me,” she whispered. He moaned softly and lifted himself to position the dildo at his entrance. He slowly slid down onto it, groaning and shaking slightly as it pushed into him. She played with his hair lightly as he did, kissing along his jaw to help him relax. 

Once it was in, he slid his other hand down from her breast to her clit, rubbing it eagerly. She moaned and kissed him, tugging on his hair and grabbing his dick. 

“I’m not patient either. You need to fuck me right now,” she practically growled. He moved his hand to grab his dick and align it with her entrance.

“Are you sure-”

“Now Julian,” she growled. He groaned and pushed the tip in. She slid herself down onto him and bit another part of his neck. She took a moment to adjust to him and began to ride him rather quickly. He jut up into her and down onto the dildo, it hitting his prostate. He was practically yelling as he became overwhelmed with sensation. She nipped and bit at his neck. He gasped and he grabbed her hips.

“I’m not-I can’t-” he gasped, “gunna cum,” he moaned. She smirked and licked her last bite and rode him harder. He buried his face in her neck and groaned loudly as he came. She reached down to rub her clit as she rode him out. She groaned as she came and sat for a moment before getting off of him, collapsing on the bed next to him. He pulled the dildo out and collapsed next to her with a satisfied smile on his face.

“I like you,” she said with a smirk.

“Oh good, I like you too,” he rolled onto his side and pulled her against him. “Sleep time?”

“Mmm,” she nodded and shut her eyes. 

* * *

Julian woke wrapped around Selene who was sound asleep. His body ached slightly from the night before but he regretted nothing. He yawned and stretched lightly, waking the Vampire wrapped around him. She hummed and kissed his jaw.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning it very much is,” he chuckled, “Sleep ok?”

“Better than I have in a while actually. Thank you for letting me stay,” she smiled.

“Of course. It’s nice to have company. Are you, are you planning on leaving anytime soon or can I convince you to stick around? You’d be an excellent assistant! Your sense of smell alone would be able to identify illnesses,” he paused, “and I need a reason to fire my current assistant.” 

“You honestly want me to stick around?”

“I told you, I like you,” he said meekly. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Alright, I suppose I can see how sticking around goes.”

“Yay,” he stuck his tongue out and she nipped at it playfully. He gasped and blushed. “I just woke up, at least let me eat breakfast first.”

“Oh relax,” she chuckled, “I don’t do morning sex. I can’t help you with breakfast either.”

“You could tell me about being a Vampire while I cook?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Honestly? Everything,” he smirked.

“You want to be one?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe one day, but I’d like to enjoy some breakfast first,” he laughed. She kissed him softly.

“Maybe one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter for updates on my works: @SeleneLaufey


End file.
